What A Tangled Web Cole Weaves
by LexicalWonder
Summary: M/M Slash - Leo is back, but he has changed and Cole has noticed. Cole uses this window of opportunity to put his plan into action... - I wrote this years back. Thank you for reading. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Since being dumped on an island of powerful domineering women who forced him to fight for his life, locked up in a big bamboo cage, Leo had started to enjoy a good drink. Well a lot of good drink to tell you the truth. He had also started to realize other changes in his psyche and in his body. He noticed how his feelings had changed towards piper and how differently he had started to look upon women. He had started to feel sexually aroused when looking at men, one man in particular, Cole.

Tonight was no different to any night in the last few weeks, everyone else in bed while Leo slumped in a chair knocking back whiskey. Suddenly a strong masculine voice came from behind the chair "can't sleep?" asked a half naked Cole, wearing nothing but black silk boxers, "no, I'm just having a drink, you?" Leo answered as Cole sat in the remaining seat "I can't sleep either, do you have another glass? I could do with a drink, might help with the not sleeping". Before Cole had finished his sentence Leo had poured him a large whiskey and was passing it to him with a gratifying smile. "Thanks" Cole said as he gently took the glass from Leo.

2 hours flew past and the empty bottle was being spun around the coffee table by an intoxicated Cole, "it's you" Cole hopefully whispered as the bottle slowly came to a stop pointing at an equally smashed Leo. "Truth or dare?" Cole casually asked "irrrrm DARE!" Leo adventurously answered, "Hmm a dare let's see… I dare you to… kiss me!". "WHAT!" Leo shouted as a stunned yet intrigued look came across his face "shhh" Cole promptly reminded him, "kiss you, are you crazy?" Leo asked in disbelief, "no! I've seen you orb in and watch me shower, and now is your chance, Kiss Me!" Cole ordered as he knelt in front of Leo laying his controlling hands on the white-lighters firm hips.

Leo ran his fingers through Cole's soft black hair and rested his hands on his neck while Cole stood up and gently sat on Leo's lap facing him. Cole lent in for the kiss with both hands griping onto Leo's body while Leo's hands drifted from Cole's neck down his back and explored his ass through the pure silk underwear. Still kissing passionately Cole started to unbutton Leo's shirt as Leo began to remove his arms from Cole to help. As Cole threw the shirt across the room he slowly started to kiss Leo's neck and unbutton his pants. He then knelt back on the floor unzipping the tight fit denims next swiftly whipping off the jeans with his hands.

Cole and Leo both stood up wearing nothing but boxers and began to kiss passionately again, this time exploring each other's body with their ever wondering hands and slowly moving over to the sofa. Suddenly the soon to be lover's lips loosened and Leo pushed Cole onto the sofa. This time Leo knelt on the floor and put his mouth to work removing Cole's boxers then slowly massaging his balls with his tongue. Cole started to let out moans of pleasure as for a first timer, Leo's mouth explored Coles privates like he was a pro. As Cole's cock began to stiffen Leo ran his tongue from the base to the tip and started to consume the demons dick, sucking as he moved up and down, coals moans becoming louder and the sensation became greater. Suddenly Cole let out one final moan and shot his load into Leo's mouth while stroking his soft highlighted hair.

As Leo stood up Cole put his hands on his hips and slowly pulled down his boxers to reveal Leo's smooth untouched ass, Cole pressed on Leo's back as a sign to bend over. As Leo bent over and supported his self on the coffee table Cole knelt behind him and began to moisten the white-lighters hole with his tong, eventually entering Leo with one finger, then another, and another. The mix of pleasure and pain was immense for Leo and he started to noisily moan and grunt, Cole took his fingers out of Leo and stood up behind him.

He entered his cock into the smooth ass and began to thrust in and out of Leo's tight hole quickly. At this point both Leo and Cole where sighing in pure pleasure, with it being Leo's first time the sensation was overwhelming and tears began to run down his face. Despite the tears you could see how much he was enjoying every moment Cole was inside him. Suddenly orbs of light and fire began to intertwine in the air causing an immense light and heat as Cole finally came inside his new lover's body.

They both stood up, kissed one final time and Cole shimmered upstairs. Leo felt calm and complete as he tidied up, he knew that he had changed, and now he knew he had someone to help him thru these confusing times.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the morning after the night before and Leo felt great, even Piper realized the glinting twinkle in his eyes just before he orbed out for a day in the clouds. Meanwhile an unsatisfied Cole had shimmered to the mausoleum where he went over in his mind what he had accomplished the night before. "That was the first step" he smugly thought to himself, "the first step of my foolproof plan". The basics of Cole's plan where simple, destroy the charmed ones by making them vulnerable, but how he was going to do it. THAT was the fun part.

As Cole sat waiting a woman suddenly appeared in front of him. "Seer! Do you have the amulet?" Cole asked anxiously. "Of course my ungodliness, but do you think it wise to take this path? I see complications ahead, for ALL OF US!". "Are you challenging me seer?" "Of course not my lord, but..." "Then Be Gone!" Cole shouted as he grabbed the ancient looking amulet out of the seers hand.

The amulet of desire was a powerful object indeed, it allowed the wearer to control the desires of anybody they liked, and Cole was going to do just that. The only problem was the effects of the amulet could ware off, depending on the subject. But not worrying about that now Cole shimmered in by the bar in P3 and started to walk towards the stock room door, fastening the amulet around his neck. (Knock, knock, knock) "Who is it?" a young man's voice shouted from the other side of the door, "it's just me, Cole". "Oh, hang on one second while I unbolt the door" Chris said as he struggled to shift the heavy locks.

As the stock room door swung open Chris stood in a tight black tee shirt showing off his defined six pack and tight stonewash jeans emphasizing his fantastically firm bubble butt. "Come in" he said to a smartly dressed Cole. As Chris walked towards his temporary sofa bed Cole watched his ass move from side to side saying in his head "desire me, desire me!". As Cole shut the door Chris threw out his hand and Cole found himself pinned with his back against the wall. Chris walked over to the trapped Cole and kissed his neck allowing his hand to rub against Cole's manly package. "What are you doing?" asked Cole trying to play innocent. "I want you Cole, I want you to suck my cock and I want to fuck you, fuck you until you cry like the pathetic demon you are!"

"You want me? Ok, but first I want to know something. Something nobody else knows about you, and then I will do anything you want. I will be your slave." said Cole with a smug grin on his face "Ok then". "Chris why are you here" "well… to save my brother" "so, Wyatt's your brother, interesting" "NOW, get on your knees". As Chris once again moved his hand Cole unwillingly dropped to his knees but now had control of his body. Chris dropped his pants to reveal his smooth 8" dick and shaven balls, then grabbed Cole's hair and dragged him towards his balls. "Lick my balls, then suck my dick", Cole put his keen tongue to work on Chris' soft balls as he began to moan loudly keeping hold of Cole's head.

Cole Ran his tongue up Chris' erect 11" shaft and began what he considered to be a professional blow job, and judging by how loud Chris was moaning he had no complaints. "Oh yeah, OH YEAH, OH GOD, UH, UH, suck it baby, SUCK IT SUCK MY COCK, YEAH. I'm gonna' cum, uh, uh, UHH." And with that Chris came, shooting 4 hot, full loads into Cole's ready mouth. Swallowing and licking his lips Cole got to his feet.

Chris grabbed hold of Cole in a less domineering way and kissed him feeling the older man's firm ass and getting the occasional taste of his own cum. Chris began to fondle for Cole's button still kissing him, as he undid the button Cole's pants dropped to the floor. Chris began to lead Cole over to the sofa bed as the older man grabbed adoringly at his round ass. "Bend over, I promise I'll try not to hurt you" Chris said with a wink as Cole passionately kissed his neck.

Cole bent over to reveal his tight ass hole, and with a little lube Chris began to slide his length into the demons ass. Cole had never had a dick this size inside him and began to moan with absolute pleasure. As he thrusted his hard cock into Cole, Chris could not help moan louder than him, he was after all a virgin.

As the pleasure grew and grew for the 2 men the moans grew louder and louder.

As Chris came once again Cole's eyes went completely black, and a satisfied smile came across his face. " Oh gGod, what am I doing!" Chris shouted pulling out of Cole's ass and backing away naked . "your Phoebe's ex, you're like my uncle". "I won't tell if you don't" said Cole as he shimmered out leaving a destroyed Chris crying on the floor naked.


End file.
